It's kind of a love hate thing, un
by SirPoison
Summary: This is the story of a slowly deteriorating relationship. It is RATED M for some language and future lemon. Contains MxM, and ItaDei


Hey guys, I uploaded this story b4, but I deleted it, made some changes and now it's up again.

Hey everyone this is my 1st fanfic so PLEASE DON'T LIGHT IT UP OK! And for all you "that's not spelled right and that comma should go here", I admit I am NOT the king of grammar so just read it and ignore my mistakes. Any who…this story is rated M for MxM, some language and possibly lemon in the future, so if you flip over stuff like that don't bother reading. And also PLEASE REVIEW, if you guys like it, I'll finish it. I MEAN LIKE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF IT HAS POTENTIAL. So without further a due…..read : )

P.S I do not own the show Naruto, I wish, LOL

"Its kind of a love hate thing un"!

"If I'm 555, your 666…what's it like to be a heretic? If your 555, then I'm 66…."!

Deidara jumped quite violently and opened his eyes. He quickly reached over and turned off his alarm clock. It was a slipknot song (his favorite band) called the "Heretic Anthem". He had recorded the song onto his alarm clock sometime last year. Deidara was a heavy sleeper and often got into trouble for being late for work because he could barely hear his usual alarm, "beep….beep". He then decided to use one of their songs for a rude awakening.

Deidara felt a nudge to his side. He turned his head and saw his beautiful Itachi Uchiha lying next to him. Itachi was lying on his stomach, arms folded under his chest and his head was more on Deidaras pillow then his own. Itachis face was pouting, probably disturbed by Deidaras alarm. Deidara smiled, thinking Itachis face was more so cute then the intimidating one he normally wore.

Deidara sat up and brought his legs over the side of the bed letting them hang. He opened his mouth wide to yawn and closed his eyes again. After about two minutes of head bobbing and heavy eyelids he decided that he'd better get up before he was tempted to lay back down. Deidara stood up lazily and walked around his room collecting his soap, shampoo, and such. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth first and then hopped into the shower to wash. As he was showering, the already hot water became extremely hot.

Deidara jumped out of the shower nearly slipping on soap under hit feet, "Shit un"!

"What's the hells your problem early in the morning", said Itachi dimming his eyebrows at Deidara!

Deidara also balled up his face when he saw that Itachi had just flushed the toilet. "Uh….dude like how many fucking times must I tell you not to flush the damn toilet when I'm in the shower un"!

Itachi fixed himself back in his boxers, "Shut up, it's a fucking habit"!

"Well you could at least say sorry un"!

Itachi squinted his eyes at his snarling naked Deidara. He then smirked at him and left the bathroom.

Deidara let out a frustrated yell and checked the water before he got back in the shower, which had cooled down a bit.

When he was done showering, he went back to his room to see Itachi sleeping again. Itachi was sleeping on Deidaras side of the bed, probably to piss him off. Deidara rolled his eyes and began to get dress. He pulled out a black v-neck t-shirt and his black tightly fitting skinny jeans. He also put on his black and white checked vans, with a belt in the same pattern. Deidara straightened his thick golden blonde hair and divided it into three parts, a long side bang covering his left eye, a high ponytail in the middle and some hair out in the back. He then put on his black eyeliner carefully, hoping not to poke himself in the eye, as it has happened before.

When he was finally all dressed, adding his black and white rubber bracelets, he stood back in his mirror. Damn…I look good un", he said impressed with himself.

"Who you trying to look good for"?

Deidara turned around to see Itachi sitting up, staring at Deidara and he didn't look to happy.

"Well I was hoping it would be you, but I guess not un", he said rolling his eyes, turning back to the mirror and sat down. He looked at Itachi in the mirror to see the expression on his face and Itachi wasn't there.

Ready to go, Deidara stood up and was unpleasantly surprised to feel Itachis strong arms and hands gripping around his waste.

"You and your smartass mouth Dei…", said Itachi kissing on Deidaras neck.

Deidara let out a barely audible moan and then he let his body fall back on Itachis bare chest. Itachi kissed Deidara again and then roughly pushed him forward.

Deidara tripped, but didn't fall from the unexpected push. He turned around to Itachi, "what the hell"?

Itachi dimmed his eyebrows at Deidara and then he made his way back to the bed lying down again.

Deidaras face was shocked, he's picking on me this morning, he thought. Having absolutely nothing to say to Itachi, Deidara grabbed his bag, his cell phone and left out slamming the door.

Deidara was storming down the street. The anger he was feeling was now pouring out into tears. His eyes burned and his lip was trembling, turning under on its own. I don't understand him anymore, he thought. We used to be so happy and just like that one day we stopped getting long. I love Itachi and I don't want to give up on him. I just don't think he cares anymore.

Deidara had arrived at work ten minutes early because he was walking so fast. He worked for a collection company, the worst fucking job anyone could have, but it sure paid well.

He decided to sit outside on a bench that was in front of his job. He just sat there thinking when he got a text, it was from Itachi.

Deidara was reluctant to open it but he did, "Don't be mad, I'm sorry", it said. Deidara closed the text and decided he wasn't going to reply back.

Deidara planned to sit outside a little longer to gather his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Deidara turned around to see one of his friends he worked with, Tobi, behind him.

"Hey Dei, sup", he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Deidara turned back around, staring at the ground, "nothing un".

Tobi could see something was bothering him and he sat down next to Deidara. He offered his cigarette, but Deidara refused. "Hey now, what's going on"?

Deidara closed his eyes because he felt them watering again, "nothing Tobi", he said lying.

"Dei, come on we've been friends for like three years now. Do you really think I don't know when something's bothering you"?

Deidara sighed, realizing that Tobi wasn't going to give up. He looked up at Tobi, his eyes red and sad. "It's Itachi; I just don't understand him anymore. It's like he likes upsetting me now a days un. And we argued yesterday because he thought that I had…..ummm…..I don't even fucking remember what it was about un. Oh and then he wants to apologize and say I love you, but I don't know if he really means it un".

Tobis face was balled up. He couldn't stand Itachi, and he didn't understand why Deidara was still with the guy. "Dei, why the fuck are you even still with him, I mean what type of relationship is that"?

Deidaras phone, vibrated, another text from Itachi. It read, "I love you". Deidara smiled, even though he was still angry and very hurt. He took a deep breath and replied back I love you too.

Deidara looked up at Tobi who was still expecting an answer from him. "I guess it's kind of a love hate thing un".


End file.
